


What Divides Us

by vibespiders



Series: Deviation [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutant Lance (Voltron), Original Characters - Freeform, Shatt, Voltron, kallura, klance, mutant hunk (voltron), mutant matt (voltron), mutant pidge (voltron), mutant shiro (Volton), pidgance, voltron mutant au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: Part 2 from Diseased. A time gap where the show's actually ages except for Matt's.(The story won't change once Matt's age has been official)





	1. Time

"So what do you want to do with the subject?" 

 

"Sir, it would be better to ask him to defeat the Kuroganes himself. I've seen the reports. I know what he can do if I can just unlock that part of him and in one day. The war is over. I know that the Kuroganes is to see the future and travel through time. If I can do one little bit in the subject, I can make him do it himself without copying his powers."

 

"Matthew Holt, you don't have a choice of  copying the subject's powers. By taking his power, we can copy it to others who are not mutants and protecting this country."

 

"Fine, I just want to wait until the subject has finished his mutant abilities in the reports." 

 

"Then that's a deal."

 

***

 

Matt opens the door to outside and sees Shiro waiting on the steps, "took you long enough! I've been waiting here since this morning."

 

"Well you don't have to wait for me." 

 

"If I didn't, I wouldn't see your face red." 

 

Matt starts to turn away and blushes from Shiro. "It's none of your business, Shiro. I have to check my sister and how she's doing?" 

 

Shiro touches Matt's hip, "well then, let's go!"

 

"Oh okay," Matt started to get flustered and looks down. Matt and Shiro walk downstairs from the government building staircase. Humans and mutants are starting to bond together. A goth chick with a female mutant who can grow knives of her finger tips. Matt knew that mutant been through war because he can see that mutant has a scar on her neck. 

 

"She's been through hell," Shiro said into his head. 

 

"What? Who said that?" 

 

"Are you are alright Janice?" 

 

"I am but what was that voice?" 

 

"Just forget about that. We can go inside"

 

Matt puts his hands in pocket and looks up at Shiro, "why can't you stop that?"

 

"I don't know how to stop that. It's so new but I can't read your mind for some reason. Why is that?"

 

"A metal skull or something?"

 

"No, that is not the case. A guy who have ex-ray vision already saw you. I wish that I could read your mind and what you're thinking."

 

Matt chuckles, "ha, you wouldn't like the things that I'll say about you." 

 

"I promise that won't take it to heart."

 

"No fat chance, Shiro." 

 

***

 

At the performance show, Matt and Shiro watches Katie using her powers of fire copy ability in front a human audience. Katie gotten her fire powers from Keith Kogane and teach her ever since she got out of the hospital. Everyone in the whole audience think that Katie is normal human with modified skills of a mutant. 

 

Matt and Katie always have to lie about themselves because they're mutants. They had the copy ability from their dad. One of the most rarest mutants in the world and the only people who have that trait. The way humans have powers like mutants is their family. That is how people have their DNA modified without taining it. At the same time, Matt and Katie can be human as well. No one doesn't know what they're hiding and they think it is normal these days. Matt hasn't told Shiro if he is mutant yet but Shiro understands that he is a modified human. Everyone has a hidden secret, Matt and his sister carries it until the rest of their life. 

 

Matt and Shiro went backstage to see Katie brushing her long hair. She becomes surprised, "oh Matt! What are you doing here!?"

 

"I just came by with Shiro and check up on you," Matt took Katie's hair hairbrush and took a piece of her hair and brush it. He looks at his sister's hair and remembers their mother having long hair. After Matt finished combing her hair and tie it into a ponytail, he touches her shoulders, "your hair lookeso beautiful today." 

 

"Really?" Katie looks herself in the mirror. 

 

"Yep," Matt smiles.

 

"I was thinking that I should cut my hair like yours. I think it is bit too hard while performing."

 

"You can do whatever you like Katie. You're thirthteen now, you can do what is best for you." Matt said as he slowly gets up. "Anyways Katie, act two is starting and I have to eat dinner with the boys..." 

 

"Me too?" Shiro asks.

 

"Of course you, Shiro...you're my best friend." 

 

 


	2. Found Out

 

"Oh cool, they finally got the free ginger here." Matt said as they sat in a beef bowl fast food joint. "Man it is so hard to put cultural things here." 

 

Shiro chuckles, "it's your job, Matt. To make everyone feel comfortable in this world." 

 

"Yah, I know. Just last week the government accepted some bathhouses in some backstreets. It's so hard to take care of people and including you."

 

The waiter took out the menu to Shiro and Matt. Matt quickly looks up and looks at the waiter, "two of the beef bowls and a coke." 

 

"Soda please..." Shiro said quickly

 

"And soda umm...i guess sprite like..."

 

"So that's two orders of combo number one but one coke and sprite. Anything else?" 

 

"We'll order seven meals after this but I'll ask you later after we finished eating," Matt said. 

 

"Sure," the waiter went to the back.

 

Shiro put his elbow to the table, "what's with the extra food?" 

 

"For the boys and my sister, all in large because I can do it." 

 

"Is it like your first time eating something like this?"

 

"Heh, it took me a long time just to get resturants like this. I have eat this more often." 

 

"Really, I've been doing this since I was a kid until I was taken in. I kind of missed this atmosphere. We could eat so much ginger from the black box in front of us."

 

"Medium beef bowls!"

 

"Over here!" As the waiter passes their food in front of them, Matt and Shiro open the box of chopsticks. Then thepink ginger from the other box and place it in the bowl. Matt took the two chopsticks in his right hand like a bird's beak pinching the sliced meat. He picks it up and eats it. He covers his mouth for a moment. "This is so good. After so many years of not having asian foods we finally have it." 

 

"Well it's all because of you. You help out to protect a piece of culture." 

 

"Shiro, wouldn't it be awesome to be in a Korean barbarqe?" 

 

"Omg, it's Takashi Shirogane! I'm sure a big fan of your movies these days. Your original film this year is amazing, I'm going to see your next one next year. Look Carol! It's him!" 

 

"Hi ladies, how you like the food?" 

 

"We haven't tried it yet. We saw you in this store and asked you if we can get an autograph." 

 

"I don't have a pen or anything but I could do this for you," Shiro got up and kiss both girls on their forehead. 

 

"Omg did you see that! I've never going to wash it again. I love him so much." 

 

Shiro turn back at his food, "heh...they're not my type." 

 

"Oh come on Shiro you have to be a little light on them."

 

"Light...I have no interests in girls..." Shiro said, "I am so tried after finishing the shots for the movie this year. I don't think that I'll handle it." 

 

"Yes, for take out and those all in large please! Thank you!" Matt said to the waiter. 

 

"You are not even listening to me," Shiro said, "hey Matt!"

 

"Yes?" Matt turns to Shiro.

 

"After this we have to buy some beer for our party for finishing my movie shooting." 

 

"I guess that is fine." 

 

"Thanks..."

 

***

"Hey guys, I brought some of Shiro's food." Matt and Shiro opens the door to their apartment with bowls of beef.

 

"Really?" Hunk said, "though I remembered that were islander off from Japan but we hate being called Japanese."

 

"I've never knew your family lived off of Japan, Hunk." 

 

"Yep, my home country too is Japan but since they place has been taken over the Kuroganes and it's beening fought over by the government now. I thought this kind of food will never come over here." 

 

"I'll leave two bowls over at the counter for Shiro and I!" Matt's voice echo from the kitchen.

 

"Okay!" everyone said. 

 

"So this is Japan food?" Lance said.

 

"Well a dish from that country. Beef bowl..."

 

"It's really good, Shiro. It's much better than Matt making us pasta everyday," Keith said, "but I'm worried that I won't get any Korean foods here other than dried snacks, and noodles."

 

"Oh! Matt and I already done reservations on this new Korean BBQ this Sunday."

 

"Ah I forgot that Sunday is our day off. Perfect!"

 

"We can taste all that delicious foods," Hunk said. 

 

Shiro starts to laugh and talk with the three boys eating. Matt thinks about if he could have that life that it is the same but they are not mutants. Things will be the same, Matt would just be in the kitchen and not talking to the others. All he wants to do is to talk to somebody. 

 

The night has set, the boys fell asleep. Shiro and Matt at the leftover beef bowls that was warmed up by the microwave. They say from across from each other. They don't talk with either other. The room isn't silent, a radio is playing the background with 1940's music. 

 

"You know, I keep seeing you in the kitchen. You didn't talk to me." Shiro said, "can you explain what is going on?"Matt looks away from Shiro. "Hey! I'm not going to eat if you tell me."

 

"There a lot of things that I can't explain to you!"

 

"Then tell me!!"

 

"Shut up!! You don't have to be in my life!!"

 

"Of course I do! You're suppose to take care of me but you keep things to yourself. I already told you that I love you but I am still waiting for your response."

 

"I really do want to leave you right now but I can't say anything!" 

 

"Shiro, could you stop..." a voice called out, "asking Matt?"

 

"Keith?" Matt looks at Keith with a small blanket on his shoulders.

 

"Just keep eating your food," Keith went to the fridge and took out a cup of yogurt and a spoon from the cabinet. 

 

"Maybe I'm forcing too much, Matt."

 

"No it is alright," Matt said, "I never liked explaining things to people." 

 

"Ah shoot!" 

 

"What?" 

 

"They're calling me back again."

 

"Okay, I'll call the cab!"

 

"You are not calling them. I can drive!" 

 

"Wait what!" Shiro picked up Matt and him on his shoulder. 

 

Shiro waves at Keith, "see you! You can have our food and give that other bowl in the fridge to Katie would you?" 

 

"Yep, see you later!"

 

"Bye..."

 

***

 

"Shiro! Stop! What are you doing!?" Shiro opens his car and puts Matt in the passinger seat. He place handcuffs and locked Matt to the car, "Shiro?"

 

"Magentic handcuff. Connect any metal to anything. You can't escape me now!"

 

"Look, Matt!" Shiro said as he face is close to Matt's, "I can kiss you right now because you're weak however..." Shiro said as he presses a button, "I can't do it to you pretty face. Look I know you have you have to stay with me but can't you tell a little about yourself."

 

"I can't, Shiro...I can't..."

 

"Fine then...let's go..."

 

 


	3. Undergo/Mind Erased

"Takashi, we need some of your preference with some of the scenes."

 

"Ah sure no problems," Shiro said, "Matt wait out here and..." He gives a five dollar bill to Matt, "go and buy a drink while we do some reshooting. You can watch me."

 

"Fine but you're coming with me to buy a drink."

 

"Okay, let's go!"

 

* * *

 

After five bottle of pocari sweat, two waters, and few tiny gups of orange juice. Matt watches Shiro ordering people, humans around the set. 

 

"Wow, Mr. Sho is really good director." 

 

"You're the main actress! Why are you here!?" 

 

"I finished my lines...everyone finished already. Hey, do you know how to get closer to him?"

 

"I think he's cute..."

 

"Cute?" Matt becomes embarrassed. 

 

"Well you're just a bodyguard to him. So why you call him Shiro all the time." 

 

"It's a nickname I gave him when we're children." 

 

"Ohh!! Would he like me better if I say it."

 

"I don't it is a good choice..."

 

"Oh...Shiro!?"

 

"Hey wait!!" Matt chases after the actress to Shiro and watches her cling onto Shiro's arm. 

 

Shiro looks at the woman clinging to his arm. He pushes her away with his hand on her head, "sorry about that. I don't know about that name. My bodyguard and a few friends of mine call me that."

 

"I can be your friend too."

 

"Shiro, are you done? We have to get back home and see the boys again."

 

"Right! I just finished already. You can drive back home!" Shiro slings his arm over Matt and they starts to talke with each other. 

 

Shiro hear Matt's voice for a moment without him moving his lips, "Shiro...watch that lady." 

 

"Why what's wrong with her?"

 

"Just keep on pretending to talk to me. There is something odd about her." 

 

"So what do you want me to do?" 

 

"I'll drive and let her follow us. I'll contact the government. That lady forgot the rules that government says about you."

 

"Weird..."

 

"Yes I know and I know that she will do anything to get close to you. Even to modify herself." 

 

"Okay so what is the plan?" 

 

"Just follow my lead and I'll tell you." 

 

"Okay but how now are you taking me to me? 

 

Matt begins to smile, "I can't tell you. I let you in my mind." 

 

"This doesn't make any sense." 

 

* * *

 

**Few Years Ago**

 

"Do I always have to look after him?" Matt said to a sleeping Shiro. The young man started to cry.  "Why? Why is the world like this? I could've just take my sister and ran away. They lied about everything to me. Healing my sister when I lose my legs, it's all a big fat lie. I hate this. Why do things have to be like this..."

 

"Hm, Matt?" Shiro opens his eyes and sees him crying. He raises his arm and touch Matt's cheek; sliding his thumb across the man's face. "You okay?"

 

Matt touches Shiro's hand, "I'm alright. You just saw my modified powers but I can't do them all in once. They just recommend it."

 

"What happens if you used them all?"

 

"I'm not sure yet. I'm just scared of what will happen."

 

"Hey, if you become a..."

 

"Shiro sleep now..."

 

"I will always protect you with my own life." 

 

* * *

 

 

**Present**

 

"So, what is the plan?"

 

"I'm not sure yet. If things gets bad, I'll call the boys to help us. It would help a bit but I have no clue to the extent of her powers. Shiro, remember what I told you about using your modifed powers at the same time." 

 

"Yah why?"

 

"I'm not sure what will happen but it could mutate the person's DNA."

 

"Then we have to defeat her quickly." 

 

"The government won't allow that. We have ask them or wait until a building is already tumbled down." 

 

"So we can't do anything yet?" 

 

"Yes, if we do it. It's against the law and we'll become less than what we are instead of protecting this country. We have to wait, Shiro. There is nothing we can do now." 

 

***

 

"Are you ready, Shiro?" 

 

"You sure this plan will work?" 

 

"Yes, just play your part." 

 

"Fine..." Shiro breath in and out and walked into the resterant with no one in sight. He saw a woman in a black dress. The one he saw on the set earlier.

 

"Hello there, I reserve this whole entire place for just the two us so we can talk for a moment."

 

Shiro pulls the chair out and sat in it with a smile. He tightly clenches his hands on top of his tighs. "No problem, it wasn't that hard to losen up my scheual." 

 

"Such a cute boy but I wish that I was more handsome that you," the woman reach over and touches Shiro's hand, "you even told your body guard off a break but..." Shiro looks at his hand and sees purple spikes piercing it from the woman's palm. He tried to pull away but he can't, "I wish that I can be full human like you. You get so many things."

 

"Aren't you human as well?"

 

"Yes...one hundred percent of it but when you have traits like mine. Wanting powers like mutants. You are low...You kept asking yourself if you are a mutant or human. Even humans like me think I've done the wrong choice. So I crave for more powers..."

 

"Matt, I think it's time to call the team right now!" Shiro said in his head to Matt. 

 

"Wait..." Matt said. 

 

"People say it's taboo to use their powers all at once but I tried it. It was so good and gave me this mark." Shiro saw more purple spikes on her body. 

 

"Matt...whatever it is do it now!"

 

"Now!!"

 

Lance comes into the room with his speed and took Shiro from the purple spikes. "You okay, Shiro?" 

 

"Yeah, just my hand!"

 

"How could you be friends with a mutant?" 

 

"Shiro I got your back!" Keith leaped in and moved a tiny ring of fire and spread it throughout the room, "you guys have to guy out now!" 

 

"Right," Hunk said. 

 

"Guys..." 

 

"So you have mutant friends!?"

 

"Listen, I like mutants because of how they are. They are like us. Do you know why I hired you in the first place. Just like the mutants. They are lonely. They need someone there to support them. No matter everyone is, I'll still treat them the same."

 

"I've never heard that from you, Mr. Shirogane. Is that the reason why you liked mutants. I was such a big fan of your movies movies. I just..."

 

Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Keith see the woman's body transforming itself to a large centipete. "You guys have yo get out now!" 

 

"Matt!" Shiro said.

 

"What are you waiting for? Just go!" 

 

The four went out of the building and saw the humaniod being smashing buildings in the city. 

 

"Whoa, what is that?" Shiro looked at the being that is almost as tall as a building or even taller because it's body is wrapping itself to a building. 

 

"Do you think it's different from the other things we faced with?" Lance said as he starts to stretch. 

 

"Nah not the same!" 

 

"Don't fight it!" Matt calls out to Shiro. 

 

Suddenly, the other three heard Matt's voice. "Matt, how can I hear you too?" Hunk begins to freak out. 

 

"It's me, Hunk," Shiro said, "my telepathic ablities are getting stronger. Transferring someone's thoughts to others." 

 

"So it like having an earbud piece of commucation without anyone interfering but you?"

 

"Awesome, Shiro!" Lance said, "Keith and I will keep our distance away while being in the frontlines. Hunk you'll shake off the bug and protect the buildings. Shiro and Matt will be our support." 

 

"Okay," Matt and Shiro said. 

 

"Okay, let's do this!" Lance runs to the being to do a toronado. 

 

"Throw me Shiro and use you telnekiess ablities on me until I hit the ground." 

 

"Alright," Shiro picks up Keith and boost him up to the toronado and shoot fire.

 

"Hunk uses his power skills and punches the ground so that the humaniod would get caught in the ground. 

 

"Is it done?" Shiro said. 

 

As the fire toronando disappears, the bug is still there with a shell protecting it. "Dammit," Matt said.

 

Hunk looks at Keith falling down. He jumps up and takes Keith in his arms. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah, thanks Hunk?" Keith smiles at Hunk for helping a friend in need. 

 

"Shiro what are you doing?" Lance said to Shiro's mind. 

 

"Matt, I don't feel it anymore!" 

 

"What! Where is here!? You don't mean?" 

 

"Lance what you saying?" 

 

"There is no time to explain. We'll have to wait until Matt emerges again." 

 

"Okay, I'll help too." 

 

Matt runs to the window and smashes out of it. Shiro saw the glass cutting Matt's body and reflects red into everyone's eyes. He stabs an eye of the head and the creature started to screeched. "One more hit!"

 

"Lance! Go! Go now!" Shiro said. 

 

"Why would you do that!?" the creature said to Matt. 

 

"Huh!?" Matt then realized something and frozed in front of it. Then the purple spikes punchured Matt's torso, Ahh! It hurts..."

 

"I can see it now," the creature said, "you're like me too but you're different from me. You're a mutant!" 

 

"Lance now!" 

 

"On it!" Lance popped out of nowhere and decapiated with skates on his feet. He grabs Matt and lifted his arms to safety. He lays Matt on the the ground. Matt covers his side. 

 

"You idiot! Why you have to do that?" 

 

"Shiro, shut up," Lance said, "he's hurt! He been hit by one of them!" Lance took off Matt's hand and rips off Matt's shirt. The team saw what looks like to be a bruise covering half of Matt's torso. That all plaused, "this is bad! Everyone help, Keith call them and Hunk help me to remove these!"

 

"On it!" Keith took out his cell and called

 

Shiro watches Hunk and Lance quickly and carefully taking out the glass daggers from Matt's body, "shit, it's spreading! We have to get help quick." 

 

"Lance, isn't he immune to this stuff?" 

 

"I called help they'll arrive in a few second."

 

 


	4. The Spread

"We have to get him out of her quickly!" Shiro and the others watches Matt wheeled away. "We need someone with him!" 

 

"I'll go!" Shiro said. 

 

"What?" 

 

"He's my guardian. I cannot leave his side!" Shiro went on board the helocopter with the pedimetics. Shiro contacted Keith, Lance, and Hunk, "guys! Follow my lead!" 

 

"Sure, I'll meet you there Shiro!" 

 

Shiro looks down at Matt clenching onto his side as the purple spots slowly spread out his body. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Outside of Matt's room, Shiro waits in the hallway for his friends. "Shiro!" Lance calls out to him and stops in front of him, "Shiro? Shiro, what's wrong?" 

 

"Why?" Shiro says as he looks at his bandaged hands , "why the hell he did that?" 

 

"Shiro?" Hunk said. 

 

"He never been this reckless before!"

 

Keith looks away from the others. 

 

"Matt...he's a mutant alright but whenever he sees humans with multiple powers used at once. He doesn't want the same thing happened to his mother." 

 

"What?" Shiro looks at Lance. 

 

"His parents mainly his father was forced to marry his mother to test out if the copy ability could be transfer to someone else. It was a success and the men wanted to know if the subject could have two powers at the same time. However, it didn't go too well. Matt's mother try to hold the powers because she didn't have the mutant gene that help her control it. Every single day, Matt and his sister, Katie has to watch their mother transforming into a monster. That is why, Matt want to get things done quickly!" 

 

"What about his father?"

 

"The government has him to make more and more people to have powers like mutants."

 

"What I hear after this fight we have today," Keith said, "this would give a bad reputation to the humans who have powers but they are non-mutants."

 

"What's happening now!?" Shiro said. 

 

"The people are gathering up at the politcal building," Keith said, "but I doubt that it would last long because the government erases memories like that other monsters we fought."

 

"That's utter bullshit. Why do we have to pretend that this is okay?" Shiro said, "keeping this place the same is not right. We need to stop them." 

 

"Fat chance, Shiro!" Keith said, "it took us a long time to get to the mutant side of the hospital. Humans don't even like the change instead of equality. They just want every last mutant to disappear." 

 


	5. Conversation with Lance

 

"Have you ever met Pidge, Lance?" 

 

"Matt never let me so I assume that Pidge looks like him." 

 

"He's a nice kid," Shiro said, "I met her for the first time just a few months ago during one his performances." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yep, he uses fire and wind. I guess it is his reminder to his mother." 

 

"You know Shiro? Talking with you like this isn't that bad.

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I thought you were a shut in or something. You never talk about anyone about your feelings to someone. It's too bad that you can't really go anywhere without Matt. Does that seem hard for you?"

 

"Not really..." Shiro bend down and turn his head to the dark hallway. "The first time I saw him. Was the first time someone I ever  opened up to. It is the first time that I've instantly fell in love."

 

"You did?" 

 

"Yep, with all my heart. Matt is first." 

 

"I can understand you too. There is a person in my mind but I don't think that I have this type of spark." 

 

"Spark?" 

 

"A feeling that person is the one. Somehow I don't feel it with this person that I like. You have it with Matt. I can tell. Unlike me, I do like talking to girls all the time but they don't even like me." 

 

"You flirt every girl you see. Maybe next time if you like this person. Don't try your hardest to things." 

 

"That is the plan these days," Lance gets out of his seat, "you should dye your hair sooner or later." 

 

"What? Why?" 

 

Lance bends down and touches Shiro's brown hair turf, "I not sure but your grey eyes doesn't match with your hair." Lance flicks this fingers at Shiro's forehead.

 

"Ow!" 

 

Lance chuckles, "too slow! I'll see you later! I'll get back to the boys right now!" 

 

"Yeah, I'll watch over him." 

 


	6. Separation

 

"Hmm, maybe that I should dye it." Shiro looks into the mirror at the turf of this hair, "it's kinda looks cool that way." He turns to Matt sleeping in his bed, "maybe I should get some rest too. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of resting, Shiro sleeps a few feet by Matt's bed. Shiro sees a person in a black robe and hood. Shiro quickly gets up, "hey! Who are you?" 

 

"Restrain!" Shiro becomes pinned on the ground by something. He couldn't move, "it's seems that you are attach to this person. Then I'll give you one more thing to you." 

 

"Matt! You have to wake up!" 

 

"This man will die if he doesn't have healing right now. That what I have to do..." the person reaches their hand out and a glowing sphere popped up on the palms. 

 

"Huh! A Kurogane!" 

 

"There it is...it's done..." the figure turned away and vanish out from Shiro's sight. 

 

Shiro gets up and looks at Matt's body to be completely heal. "A Kurogane did this but why would that person saved him?" 

 

* * *

 

"That's awesome, Matt!" Hunk said

 

"Yeah, somehow I healed in one day."

 

"I guess the medicince improved the last time..." Lance said. 

 

"Shiro, can I talk to you for a second?" Keith said to Shiro

 

"Sure..."

 

"Let's head outside, I'll see you there." 

 

Shiro follows Keith's brainwaves until he found a empty room. Shiro stepped in and slowly closes the door but quickly a hand comes out from the door and grabbed Shiro's wrist. Keith quickly opens the door and closes it with Shiro back. Keith swings his dagger at Shiro's neck. "For a last surviving Shirogane, you're pretty stupid." 

 

"I just wanted to talk to you, Keith!"

 

"What of it!" Shiro looks at the blade glowing by his face, "this? I'm not a mutant! I'm an alien!"

 

"You pretend to be one?" 

 

"Yes, my father's human but my mom is not. I was born off from a different planet and I just got stuck here but I made a deal with the government that I can go home by defeating the Kuroganes at the time war." 

 

"Wait how are you half alien?" 

 

"My dad was abuded by them when he was just a baby." 

 

"How are you even stuck on earth?" 

 

"My mom wanted me to go a universe travel. Find a soulmate and bring her back." 

 

"Hmm, about your race?"

 

"The Galra..."

 

"Are your people at war?" 

 

"Yes, around ten thousand years ago. An alien race, the Alteans declared war on our people. Our commander, Emperor, Zarkon rules half the universe already. Zarkon lived over ten thousand years." 

 

"How old are you?" 

 

"By this year, I'm nineteen..."

 

"Oh, so you have superhealing like your race." 

 

"No, we have a resource call quintessince. Life energy...My only powers are the fire... and keeping my skin tone from being purple and eyes yellow."

 

"Whoa that's cool!" 

 

"Just shut up! You don't even how to pretend to be a mutant for ten years of my life!" Keith puts away his knife, "look! I need to know if a Kurogane came in that room last night. I know they time travel but Matt's wounds was healed."

 

"That was a woman. Women in the Kurogane are able to timetravel through time. They are meant to be warriors so they knew healing. Their mutant genes can heal anything, even cancer." 

 

"That's...better than the quintessence that I have..."

 

"Yeah, that is how the Shirogane were restrain by the Kuroganes. Not only their healing powers. They use magic to break my family's spirit and not leave. However, it wasn't all like that before."

 

"How?" 

 

"We were one family but we have different powers which separate from us. They became powerful and overpower my family. However, a child was born which angered both families. One from the Kurogane and one from the Shirogane fell in love. That was the first time our family relations became restained." 

 

"Then I can offer you a deal, after Matt absorbs your power. Then you have tell them to get me back home." 

 

End chapter

 

"Oh man, where's Shiro?" Matt said

 

"Oh he's getting some drinks with Keith. He just texted me," Lance said.

 

"You can't leave Shiro without me!" 

 

"Hi guys," Shiro said, "sorry that I've left for a while."

 

"Shiro where were you." 

 

"The vending by the hall? Why? Is not that far from your room." 

 

"Guys, I need everyone out of the room except Shiro. I'll see you later tonight," Matt said. Everyone left the room and Matt looks at Shiro turned away from him, "why did you left for one moment without me going with you?" 

 

Shiro said in the chair next to him, "dude...I've been doing this for at least two weeks since you got infected by that thing." 

 

"What?" Matt looks down, "didn't you try to wake me up?" 

 

"You were out so I have stand on my foot...Also those kids are watching me so..."

 

"That is not what I'm trying to say," Matt starts to cry, "why? Why are you..."

 

Shiro hunch over to Matt and put his arm over Matt, "hey, listen...I know that it's hard for me to move on but I need to live freely like others did. One day, I'll have to leave you if I wanted to but I'll never leave your side until you sleep once again. Got that..." 

 

"Yeah..."

 

"No harm done," Shiro get up from his chair and leave through the door, "anyways, I left an uncut peach on side plate with a fruit knife beside it just at the table over there."

 

"A peach?" 

 

"Yep, I snaged over the human side. No worries, they just think as me as a human. However I may push some buttons because there's a crowd over there."

 

"Did you called anybody?" 

 

"Lance gave me his bike so I go back to their apartment."

 

"I see..."

 

"Don't worry, I'll get more fruits if you need it!" 

 

"Okay..."

 

***

 

Matt gets out of his bed once Shiro left. He got up and saw the fruit knife by the plate and took it by the sink. "I feel great after that one day. I have to make sure of it." Matt slowly made a small sissor like cut and his wound didn't heal. He makes a small relief, "good...I'll get a talking to if I had the full powers already. I guess it was for that one moment. However I still fell great today...urg never mind, this is so comfusing from the start." Matt walks over for a bandage and notice the fresh peach on a plate. He took it in his hand and took a huge bite into it. "Oh, it's so sweet for this time of year."

 

* * *

 

**11 years ago**

 

"Since you're stuck here with me. You have to eat one of my favourite foods." Matt said. 

 

"What is that?" Shiro looks at Matt taking something out from his bag with a peach

 

"Peaches...the fresh kind of course..."

 

"I've never liked peaches. They're too sour everytime that I eat them." 

 

"Ah don't worry, I've alway pick it at the right time." 

 

"I'm not eating it." 

 

"Hm, fine! I'll put it in a smoothie..."

 

"Matt no! Anything but the smothie!"

 

"Good, now lets enjoy this." 

 

"Okay," Shiro picks up a sliced peach and took a small bit into it and it's sweet, "wow! This is sweet!"

 

"See, I told you. Take it off the branch early will make it sour. Take it off longer loses it's flavour and sweetness. My dad owned a peach farm back when I was I kid."

 

"Really? Who takes care of it?" 

 

"My relatives mainly my mom's side. I usually go there once a year because it reminded my old days with my family. I go there with my sister katie but since she's sick with muticonized. I have to stay here in the city until she gets better." 

 

"What is **muticonisim**?" 

 

"You know like me. Humans who get copied powers like mutants do. Since it harmful to have more than two. It will mutate the cells in your body and become a monster. Touching it whatever if you're a human will be catastropic if it is not treated because it slowly kills you."

 

"Man that sucks. Does it affect mutants as well." 

 

"In some cases, yes it can happen."

 

 


	7. Leaving

"So how long Matt will be in the hospital for?" Lance said as he walks with Hunk, Keith and Matt's sister, Katie. 

 

Shiro turns to Lance, "well, he's doing some check ups so he will come back in like a week and a half or so." 

 

"Sweet, I can show him the cool tricks from the new fighting that came out." 

 

"You can play with me you know." 

 

"You're just a stage performer and look how weak you are playing the game Pidge. You are not the level that I'm at." 

 

"Lance, please respect Pidge and just play with him." 

 

"But he's just a kid." 

 

"So, you are still a kid too." 

 

"But..."

 

"No buts, just play with him. It's Matt's little brother okay." 

 

Lance looks at Katie making some gesters and they both started to complain at each other. 

 

"So why are we here, Shiro?" 

 

"Well, I wanted to see the old farm that Matt and Pidge's dad used to own. Also..."

 

"You want to see the stars?" 

 

Shiro nodded and they watch the sun setting, "I want to experience this myself. I've never been by myself in a long time. Being here with you guys calms me down a bit about Matt." The purple skies and tiny balls of light from the earth, "after so long, I still in love with Matt from the first time we met."

 

"Back when you are fourteen?" Hunk said. 

 

"Something like that. I want to see if he felt the same way but I don't thing he has the same feelings for me." 

 

"Wow, you're the hopeless kind of person." 

 

"Maybe that I am but..." Shiro looks up in the sky and saw a meteor from the sky. 

 

"Whoa what is that?" Lance said.

 

"Something is wrong, it's not a rock or anything because the tail of the fire." Pidge said, "it looks like a ship." 

 

"You mean an alien ship?" Hunk said. 

 

"No way, aliens don't exist. Use your mind." The meteor like thing come to their way. All of them jump out of the way, "okay, maybe I'll use my mind. Aliens are going to attack us." 

 

"Lance, shut it!" Keith said. 

 

The group ran up to the crash cite and notice a woman with pointed ears inside the ship. Shiro looks at the pod, "come on we have to save her!" Shiro drops down the crater and looks at the pod. 

 

"Shiro! Wait! What are you doing!?" Keith said. 

 

Lance and the other came down as the transparent pod opens up. The young lady suddenly wakes up, "father! Coran!" 

 

The young lady falls into Lance's arms and he thought that she is beautiful, "hello, what's your name?"

 

"Where am I? Where is the Altean fleet?" 

 

"All I can tell you. You are on a planet called Earth." 

 

"How long I've been since I was out." The young lady quickly make Lance lose his grasp and she went to the control pad of the pod. 

 

"Hey, it's all okay now. What's your name? We can help you with that?"

 

"My name is princess Allura of the Altea. I must know what happen... huh?"

 

"What happen miss?" Shiro said. 

 

"Oh my...no way..." 

 

"Excuse me," Keith said.


	8. Light/Can't understand but sympathize

"She didn't said that much when she came back to Matt's and Pidge's old farm." Shiro watches Hunk and Katie giving a blanket and hot water to the mysterious lady. 

 

"Miss there is anything that you want from your space thing whatever, Lance is quickly getting it." 

 

"Thank you earthings. I am happy for your care," Allura said. 

 

Shiro slowly opens the door behind him and went outside. He ponders, "why did that woman ask to carry on Keith if she knew that he was his enemy." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Here, I'm pretty fast so we can go anywhere." Lance says as he bend his back towards Allura

 

Allura looked around and stares at Keith, "excuse me...if it is an earth thing I'll go this boy's back." 

 

"Good idea Miss Allura. Lance go and get the ship and secretly back to the farm quickly as possible. Hunk and Pidge take care this lady for me until we think about the situation."

 

* * *

 

"The Alteans and the Galra. A space war. Then who are the bad guys. Although I remember Keith saying something about his people."

 

 

**[flashback]**

 

"My people kill others to gain more power. The Alteans are against it. I'm against it as well because I hate the world that I lived in. I want to be something different. Sooner or later this skin would become permanet and I can never come back home. That is pretty much what I've wanted for my life. 

 

 

**[flashback end]**

 

"If I only have enough time to think what is going on." Shiro heard a ring from his watch. Shiro pressed on it and it was a file of a ball theme where mutants and human as disguised in masks and wear demon horns. "An expensive dance from Matt? Why does he want me invited. Is it because we can be seen by other humans. Anyways I have to accept it, I'll call him tomorrow." 

 

"Shiro?" Lance said as he brought in the ship to the barn. 

 

"Lance you have to make the road new and new but not too much okay. I'll take care the rest." 

 

"Okay sure..."

 

* * *

 

"Listen Matt, by your permission. I need to go off by my own. You can hear, track, and see me once everything is settled with me. I know what I have to do." 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro looks at the pod and noticed that there was no scratches on it, "what happened up there?" Shiro presses the button and saw four cyrogened mice in a small compartment. He opens it and saw the mice waking up. "Hello there little fellow. Good morning or afternoon." The mice feel curious of Shiro and like they can trust them. The four climbed up his arms and sat on top of his shoulders. He laughs, "do you want to see your princess?" The mice nods at him, "okay...I'll introduce to all of my friends as well." 

 

Shiro walks into the barn where everyone are sharing crackers with each other from Lance's bag he brought with him, "you guys are eating animal crackers again." 

 

"You're asking us?" Keith said. 

 

"Welp always a kid when you're an adult. I can never grow too old for this stuff." 

 

"So how is she?" 

 

"Doing well..." Pidge said. 

 

"Is th-that mice on your shoulders?" Hunk said. 

 

"Yeah, why? They're in the pod with her. Allura do you have your any connection with them." 

 

Allura gets up to Shiro and looks at the mice and smiles at them, "looks l'm not alone after all." 

 

"Allura!"

 

"Sorry, it must been my father, King Alfor gave them to me before I slept for ten thousand years." 

 

"Ten thousand years?" Everyone said. 

 

"Yes, I'm sorry that I made not be much help for you and I'm not with my castle. I'll have to stay here for the rest of my life." 

 

***

 

Shiro went on top of the barn and looked at the stars, "wonderful..."

 

"You're here too?" Allura said. 

 

"Yeah, I used to watch the stars at night with my family and counting how much I could until I fell asleep." Allura looks away, "you missed someone out there?" 

 

"It's hard to say but this is my life now. My people...they've must be gone by now." 

 

"I can't really sympathize with you but I can understand how you must have felt when you left them... I..." Shiro plaused, "I...I do love somebody deep with my heart. However...I don't know what he's thinking. Same goes with your people. You loved them but you don't know what they're thinking." Shiro touches his chest, "I wish that knew." 

 

Then suddenly a burst of light came out from Shiro's chest and disappears into the darkness, "that is one of my powers Shiro." 

 

Shiro smiles as he sees the mice cuddles with Allura, "this world has many surprises in my life." 

 


	9. Thoughts

** One month later **

 

Matt watches his hand as he seals the wound with a laser on a patient. He quickly turns off the laser and takes off his green googles, "ah I think it is finished now. Stop the procedure." 

 

The sounds of the machines have stopped as the crowd of people followed Matt, "Mr. Holt how is the patient? We hear that this experiment could change society. Will this destroy the mutant power in the gene?"

 

"I'm not sure yet about the outcome but if this succeed. It could change of humanity. Making mutants, human again like they use to." Matt starts to walk away from the media as a woman who dressed the same walks beside him with a clipboard. 

 

"Sir, we check the files of this mutant you supposed cured. Will it work the same as the human who gain powers from them?"

 

"I am only ordered to use this data on mutants only for the government. They need this data to become better than anyone else. Humans can still have mutant powers before they are higher than them." Matt walks away from her, "excuse me Emilio, I must check on the patient." 

 

"That's Emma!" 

 

Matt turned towards her, "stop lying to me who you really are. I have enough of you now. You are dismissed for lunch." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Man, Mr Holt can be really scary sometimes, right guys?" Emma said to the crew at her table. 

 

"Yeah, it's only been a month since Mr. Holt been leading on this project."

 

"Leon, it's so hard just to be head of this project to save mutants. How about you Mariano?"

 

"Same boat as you. We spent out very lives for this government and we don't get any rewards until it is finally completed with nothing happening to them." Mariano said as he poke at his food with a fork

 

"Hey where's Haji?"

 

"Him," Mariano said, "the government told him to come to his office for a interview. Maybe about our progress. Any case how did Matt knew all this time you're a boy?" 

 

"I'm not sure. Everything that I looked at him. He seem sad about something...Like he..."

 

"His heart broke from a lover of his?" Mariano said. 

 

"You're so smart," Leon said. 

 

Mariano pushed up his glasses, "I only read off his records that he been with a man since a long part of his life. I guess whenever Emma talks to him, the male side of you that you are trying to hide shows to him and gets reminded of that."

 

"Could I date him?" Emma said. 

 

"Nah, I don't think that is an option but we can try to be his friend for once since he's always alone." 

 

"Then let's go to his office and get something to eat." Leon said, "this bread and bean soup taste awful today." 

 

* * *

 

Matt looks through the files of the patients he cared for today while signing it with his signature. "All of them are humans of course. The government is trying to make mutants human again but it's on orders." Matt leans back in his chair, "I'm pretty much a mutant activist but I guess they have to keep that side of me a secret." 

 

"Hello, Mr. Holt?" Emma said, "I'm here with my friends about our degrees." 

 

"I'll be right there," Matt gets up from this chair and opens the door. Suddenly, Emma and her friends grabbed Matt and they all run up to the elevator, "whoa! Where we going?" 

 

"Bonding with you of course!?" Emma said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, stop dragging me. I haven't exercise in like a month," Matt said as he looked up at the first beef bowl place he put in existence. 

 

"This place!" Leon said. 

 

"Well I don't have any money," Mariano said. 

 

"Fine, fine I'll pay for it," Matt said. 

 

"What?" the group is surprised that Matt offered to pay the food. 

 

"Well, let's go inside." Matt went into the shop as he asked the restaurant for a bag for his black rubber gloves in. The group went inside with in as he smiles at them. 

 

"Did you see that?" Emma said.

 

"He just...smiled at us?" Leon said.

 

"Hmmp," Mariano push back his glasses, "why are you standing here? Let's go inside." 

 

"Yeah," Emma said.

 

As the three went inside the shop, Emma sat beside Matt and took out their menus beside them or underneath their chairs. "Oh, they have free ginger now."

 

"Ginger?" 

 

"It suppose to make your food taste better but I can understand if it's a little too bitter for you the time." 

 

"Mr. Holt did you made this place become a reality?" Mariano asked. 

 

"Yes, all the places that aren't european like foods are from me and good friend of mine built these joints together. My best friend is not european. He's Asian but they don't really call them Asians because of war over a hundred years ago. This this country was separate from everyone else. I have to take some measures to protect the cultures of people who live here. Then the government quickly agrees with it. It's a slow process but were getting there. You're the same too. You're Asian but your family have different culture and food than my friend is. Usually how I can tell different cultures is by eating their food." 

 

"Wow, I've never seen this side before." Leon said.

 

"What do you like to order?" 

 

"Umm, could I have four medium beef bowls for me and my friends and I." Matt pointed to the three of them beside him. Also one more for the trip home." 

 

"Okay then sir, I'll be right with your order." 

 

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow, the beef bowl tasted great as usual. Thank Matt for the delicious food?" Leon said, "however, I wonder what happened to Haji? Ever since he was called up by the government." 

 

"Maybe he's back at our place?" Mariano said.

 

"Maybe?" Emma said, "do you know here is Haji?" 

 

Matt turned to them, "a student of mine...no...no way?"

 

"What? What's wrong?" Leon said. 

 

"Did you guys he was called up by the government?" Matt said. 

 

"Shit, there is no time to waste right now." Matt said as he runs back the the facility with the others. He went up to the front desk and put in the bowl he ordered and hold it in. Matt runs up to the operating room and saw a man tie up in a bed. "Hey wake up!" Matt said the green crystal mark on his neck, "I can still save him." 

 

"Mr. Holt?" 

 

Matt took out his syringe and administer something in Haji's neck and the crystal deformed itself and popped out from his neck. Matt touches the crystal and put it in  a glass container. 

 

"Doctor?" Mariano said. 

 

"I can't believe this. My father never wanted this to happened to anyone. Forcing to gain mutant powers without wishing it. How could they." 

 

"Mr. Holt?" Emma said. 

 

Matt turns around and the green crystal suddenly fade away from from his skin, "sorry if this happened to your friend. I have harsh words to them of what would they experiment on humans with one of the most powerful mutant powers of all time. By the meantime, I'll put Haji in my care until he wakes up, okay?" 

 

"Okay," Emma said. 

 

"Okay now. Go back to your dorms till tomorrow." 

 

They three walks away from the facility and to their room where they sleep, "Mr. Holt sounds different where he relaxing himself or when he's serious." 

 

"Didn't Doctor said that Haji was forced to take one of those drugs that gives you mutant like powers. It's somewhat different than getting element skills. Having just one is enough. Too much of it make you corrupted and can't tell from friend or foe. Just that when the Doctor touches the crystal. He got somewhat corrupted too and healed itself." 

 

"Maybe he's just immune to it?" 

 

"A human like him. No chance. Once you're infected it takes years just to clean it off with just drugs. Mr. Holt just done it instantly," Leon said.

 

"Then we should confront him tomorrow and about Haji," Mariano said.

 

"Right..." Emma and Leon said. 

 

* * *

 

 

"What happened?" Haji said while sleeping in Matt's office's futon. 

 

"You're at my office Mr. Orlando." 

 

"Dr. Holt? What?"

 

"Tell me what happened with the government talk." 

 

"I was talking to the government and got stung or something." 

 

"Figures, that government is always testing on people who are not part of the society." 

 

"What's that, Dr. Holt?"

 

"You did not learn it from your parents or something?"

 

"No, I was adopted." 

 

"Then I'll explain, Asians like yourself are never part of the government. Even if you live in high class. You are considered as unworthy to society and deserved to be experiment on." 

 

"What did they do to me?" 

 

"They tried to implant one of the most strongest mutant powers that have ever existed but it fail and corruption almost consumed you." 

 

"Weird..."

 

"Anyways, the effect of the drug to save you and get rid of every mutant like powers will be cleaned off by tomorrow." 

 

"You mean even my fire powers?" 

 

"Yes, there is no choice. Just taking those artificial mutant powers is hard to get the way you are before." 

 

"Then what about my cooking?" 

 

"Humans know how to cook. Use a microwave or something." 

 

"But..."

 

"I'm sorry that I took it away from you. Here..." Matt hands him a ice cream on a stick, "I don't really give this stuff to people but it seems you need it in your life."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Ice cream..." Matt said, "...you don't like...ice cream?" 

 

"I've never seen one in my life. Is it poisonous?"

 

"Good heavens no. My father gave me these when I was a kid. I alway get them from the corner store by my old house." 

 

"Okay," Haji took the ice cream from Matt and opened the wrapper and looks like a chocolate bar. 

 

"Don't be scared it's just cold. That the whole point of ice cream is to eat it." Matt said, "anyways I'll let you stay in my office in the meantime so you can just relax." 

"How about your work?" Haji said after he finish the ice cream bar.

"It's alright. I can get you something to eat. It's there in by my microwave. I just bought while you're away. It's a beef bowl." 

"Thank you doctor. You're nicer than my friends said about you. Why are you so nice?" 

"It has been a part of me since the beginning. I always like to help everyone even if they're not my race or don't look like us." 

"So do you love mutants?" 

"Well that's a hard question to say but..." 

"Just say it." 

Matt looks down, "my father told me. No matter who they are or what they look like. Treat them like the same. Overtime, I kinda do like them because I cared about them." 

"You're a mutant activist?" Haji said, "how do you even gotten this position?" 

"They already know who I am." 

"What?" 

"My experience with the mutant community is shadowed by the government. When people meet me or someone that I hang out with. The government covers it up because that is what they do. My duty in return comes soon so I need time to discover it. Mankind will be terminated if I failed once the time comes." 

"The world's fate is upon you, doctor?"

"Yes, it's a burden that I carry with my for a long time. Maybe the time I was born."  

 

***


End file.
